A Bun in the Oven
by sorciere de roux
Summary: Add one narcissistic Boss. Crack open one adorable Assistant. Add a dash of Lin. A pinch of Bou. Mix in a large steel bowl. Bake on low. Cut and serve. Drizzle chunked Masako in a Miko syrup. Serve after dinner Mai/Naru.
1. Cookin' lessions

**Chapter 1 Cookin' lessons**

Shibuya was in the kitchen. It was a sight to see. Never in all of the Chinese man's life did he see Shibuya in the kitchen. Right then Shibuya had his poker face on, so it was hard to tell what he was contemplating. Though it was probably along the lines "why the hell am I in the kitchen and why haven't I killed and/or fired someone just yet."

The reason that he hadn't killed anyone yet, would be because the employee was Mai. He liked Mai. She was one of those people that would yell insults that would make a sailor either blush with embarrassment or beam with pride. Naru thought Mai was cute when she was mad. So many times he would pick at the smallest detail just because he knew it would piss her off, just to hear her yell. He thought that face she made was adorable. Although he would never admit that, definitely not to her.

_**Flashback**_

It started with usual tea making and refilling ritual for Mai. When it ended, she got bored. She finished all the missing school work from her last case, though she was majorly screwed. She was screwed because she lacked the knowledge to understand said homework. To the point that she didn't care much anymore.

She missed the smell of cookies. She recently had a strong craving for double chocolate chip cookies. Not that she was pregnant, 'cause she wasn't. She headed towards the kitchen to appease her stomach. Quickly checking the supplies, she started to pull out the main ingredients. In the middle of putting the cookies in the oven, when Naru poked his head out.

"Mai. tea."

"Well, you're going to have to wait a while. I'm in the middle of something."

"Now."

"I don't care. I'm in the middle of baking. Give me a few minutes. If you help it'll go faster, and you will learn a valuable skill."

"I don't pay you to bake, and no, I'm too busy. "

"Oh, lighten up, it won't kill ya. You always will have more work to do. I won't be cooking every day. Besides girls love good chefs. I'm a good chef. I'm a damn good chef. You aren't. I'll make you look good. "

_**End of flashback **_

So he ended up in the kitchen. Although there was some unwritten sweet talking done by Mai to get him to stay there. And some cookie dough.


	2. Covered in flower and still beautiful

**Chapter 2:** Covered in Flour and She's Still Beautiful

**A/N:** God I haven't updated this at all. First I wanted to post the epilogue for _The Servant of Evil._ Then I real life (yes I have one) caught up to me and yelled at me. Then I entered a contest. It is _Crazy Christmas Coconuts. _That was for Citca-kun's contest. The grammar sucks right now, so beware. It will be fully re-edited by February 27, it's the coming up Friday. I'm so happy I can update this. So I'm updating kinda early. I might be kinda late next week though.

In this chapter are some hints at spoilers for those that haven't read the novel. The next two chapters have spoilers and won't really make sense. I will try to explain the new character but for those who don't get what I say, the info is on Wikipedia. I think it is in the bio about Naru. **Love Ya All !**

* * *

Lemon sponge cakes

_To prepare cake, beat together egg yolks, sugar and lemon peel until light and fluffy. Sift flour over egg mixture. Gently fold in until almost combined. Stir in melted butter.  
Beat egg whites at high speed until firm, but not stiff, peaks form. Stir one-quarter of beaten egg whites into batter. Fold in remaining whites. Spoon batter into prepared pans; smooth tops._

Shibuya stared at the instructions. He momentarily shifted his focus to the pile of ingredients. His green apron sported a line of ghosts this time. They were being chased by a yellow orb that Mai fondly called a "Pac-man". He returned his focus to the instructions, and gazed at them hard.

_The instructions asked the rest of the book if they should combust yet, or wait another five minutes. The rest of the cooking book said wait five minutes. The cake instructions swore furiously in the sugary sweet language of cakes and sugarplums._

"Oh, God damn it." Naru said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Clanging of pans and bowls being thrown made Lin glance at the door. Lin was typing up one of the required daily reports, and was stubbornly refusing to come help Naru before a certain employee came in or even if said employee was in with him. The last time they were in the kitchen together, he ended up washing cookie dough out of his hair.

Cookie dough does not wash out easily.

* * *

Mai walked in with a bag of Oolong tea leaves, sugar and packaged cookies. When Mai saw Naru she started to giggle, trying in vain to stop the stream of giggles that kept coming.

"Naru, since when did you know how to cook?"

"I don't." Plain, simple and straight to the point.

Damn it. He hated Hara-san. To use her information as leverage to make him bake her birthday cake. It was humiliating. It probably also gave Mai the wrong idea. He absolutely hated Hara-san. Damn her to Hell. To the deepest depths of Hell.

"Do you want some help?" Mai's caramel eye's shinning with laughter that she was trying to contain.

"No."

"Hey, Naru, why are all these bowls on the ground."

"They talked back to me." Naru said in a serious tone.

Mai giggled at this, realizing that he was telling his version of a joke. Naru turned his head, hiding the smirk on his face.

"Really now? What did they say?"

"They said 'We swear to completely screw up anything you bake.' They hate me. "

"Are you sure that it's not just you not being able to cook?"

"Who said that?"

"Here let me help you. Your gonna burn this cake."

"No, I got it. No help necessary"

* * *

Then there was a booming sound. Lin looked up and noticed the black smoke seeping in the top crack of the door. When Lin walked out he saw that the oven was the source of the smoke. Mai expertly took the pan out of the oven and set it in the black smoke seeped from the open oven Lin coughing as the smoke drifted his way; he headed to open one of the large windows.

Naru just stood there in a soot covered apron and coughed, being useless. The Pac-man now nothing but an undistinguished blob of black. The smoke streamed out the several windows that where open, though not enough to seem like the building was on fire. The thing that was in the oven was nothing but a black blob.

"Well Naru, your cake officially died. Burnt to a crisp. I hope whatever it was for the people won't mind. Though, I know this great place that sells heavenly cakes, I can show it to you, if you want."

"Okay and I'll get you some. For payment of course."

"Waa! Really?"

**A/N: **If anyone is confused about why Lin is talking about cookie dough in his hair it was after the first chapter and before this one. This is what happened: Mai had a bunch of cookie dough to eat or bake into cookies. Naru said something (be imaginative) to annoy Mai. Mai decided to get back at him by throwing cookie dough at him. Lin hearing yelling, walked out to see what was happening. He walked out just as Naru dodged the flying cookie dough. Thus he got hit with cookie dough. It landed in his hair.


	3. Jack, Jill and Gene

**Chapter 3- Jack, Jill and Gene**

**A/N:** At this point, for writing sake, Mai doesn't know who Gene. If you don't know who that is, Wiki it. I have a general idea of how his personality is, but it was more fun to do it this way. So, Gene is a lot OOC.

Damn I haven't updated in a while. Anyways this is late, 'cause I've been having real life issues. I had absolutely no time. Though for this week I made time. I should be doing something else. T_T.

* * *

Mai walked in the office, in her regular school uniform and her bag. She slipped out of the tight, annoying shoes. Then pattered over to the couch,set down her bag and picked up the neat pile of folders off the table. She then continued to flip through the files.

A clatter from the kitchen startled her and she turned her head to the source of the sound. It came from the kitchen. A figure stood there in black slacks and a black turtleneck. It wouldn't be a strange sight if there wasn't a bright pink thing on that figure. It was frilly. The rest was obscured by the figure being turned.

Mai dropped the stack of folders that she was holding. It made a steady 'thump' sound. The figure was Naru. It was lined in frills as far as she could tell.

Mai couldn't help it. Giggles came out. Clamping her mouth down to keep the giggles from erupting. Soon she was making snorting sounds as the giggles turned to laughs. Naru, in the girly apron, stayed facing his concoction with a grin on his face. Waiting for the footsteps of someone even more familiar.

~*~

Naru pops his head out. Seeing that Mai wasn't at the couch or even looking in the general direction of his office door, he stepped out. Normally, she would sit and organize whatever he left for her to do. Softly closing the door behind him, he walked completely out of his office. He heard soft snorts coming from the kitchen. Softly walking, he glanced into the kitchen.

~*~

Mai stood there watching 'Naru' devise whatever he was planning. There were footsteps coming behind her. Not that she noticed, she was too busy laughing at 'Naru'. When the person was practicality right behind did she notice. It was mainly from that person speaking. As he spoke she jumped. Not thinking that a person could walk that quiet. Even the velvet voice was quiet. Startling her even more. His breath brushed at the back of her neck.

"Mai. Tea."

Mai turned quickly around. She saw the dark clothe of Naru's shirt. She then continued to have her faint blush deepen to a crimson. She looked up into the icy face of her boss. The saphire eyes bore into her, not flickering elsewhere like most people's do.

"Nnnaaru?" Mai stuttered.

"Tea."

Naru turned and walked back to the office. Amusement and annoyance fought over his face. Amusement for Mai stuttering about him and blushing deeply. Then, the annoyance of having his brother back. Gene was able to talk to people better. He got along better with people. One of the few things that he was envious of his brother. He softly closed the door and leaned against it. How he wished he had better people skills.

~*~

Mai turned to face Naru's lookalike. It was the same face that she saw practically every day. But this one had a broad grin on his face. It now seemed impossible to think that it was Naru. Naru wouldn't hurt anymore of his manly pride by wearing a pink apron. The hair was spattered with flour and dough.

The lookalike swirled and struck a pose. One hand on his hip and the other in straight out in a diagonal way. His hand was in a thumps up and he was grinning broadly with his eye sparkling. At this point he started to creep out Mai. It became worse when he started to speak. And very loudly too.

"Mai! My darling sweet! LET US MAKE CAKES AND COOKIES AND OTHER SWEET THINGS! and then we'll frolic in tulip fields and I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret-which coincidentally is my brother's deepest darkest secret- and then we'll have everyone over and play spin the sake bottle and- I'll tell you I'm a fag, and why I'm a fairy, and all about how my brother is not, and together we'll tell everybody about that wild crazy sex we had! And how it all was meaningless because I'm a flaming fairy, and then I'll tell you about all the porn I'm in, and which videos are me, and which are Naru, and then we shall frolic in fields of daisies, and I'll tell you how Naru really feels about you, so I can save him the embarrassing trouble of doing so in person! And then I'll grope-"

At this point Naru came in and punched Gene out cold.

"You will absolutely not do any of those things. Tea. Now." Steel lined his voice as he spoke.

Mai saw a faint pink painted over his pale skin. Naru probably would have denied it. She watched him stride back to his office and close the door with a slam.

**Later after the kitchen incident:**

Lin had come out after the racket, which included the door slamming. He found Gene on the floor and Mai staring at him, trying to figure what to do next. He then continued to grab Gene around the waste and slung one hand over his shoulders. Lin dragged the knocked out Gene to one of the couches. Turning to Mai he nodded and proceeded to his office.

Mai, seeing that she didn't have to worry about the lookalike, started to make tea for everyone. In the middle of making tea the office door opened and Houshou walked in. Mai turned to greet the monk and started to babble.

"Monk-san, do you want some tea?"

"yeah, that would be great. Hey, why is Naru passed out on the couch?"

"Ummm, that isn't Naru."

Monk, then walked to the couch while being told the day's events. Mai who was speaking the blush quickly got a deeper and deeper red. Pausing slightly to regain oxygen, she continue to tell him all of what Gene had said.

The second Naru as Monk-san dubbed him, started to stir. The eyes fluttered open. As soon as they were all the way open, the obsidian eyes locking on to Houshou's amber ones. Gene kept eye contact and nodded his head as he started to speak.

"Heeeeyyy there. And who might you be?"

"Now, shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Aww, but that ruins the fun."

Houshou continued to stare him down as Mai came in with five cups of steaming tea. She set down three of the cups on saucers and then took the remaining ones to the two males locked in their offices. When she returned from the second and darker office she sat next to Houshou and picked up her cup of tea. Gene sighed and started to take a sip of his tea, when Mai spoke.

"Who are you?"

She said it with no accusations, no push. Just general curiosity. He was starting to like this one. His brother had good taste.

"That's Eugene. My brother."

The cold voice came from the office that Mai had come out of minutes before.

"Ah! How mean! How could you say such a thing to your own brother? Someone else would have thought that I was nothing but a termite." Gene said in a high whiny voice.

"Compared to some of the crap you say. This is mild."

"But nothing I say is so cruel and cold!"

"Why have you come?"

"To see my darling brother, of course!"

The bickering went back and forth for several minutes until, Naru not wanting to waste more time bickering with his brother, turned and walked back into his office. While slamming the door behind him for the second time that day.

~*~

A/N: Now the next chapter is going ot be interesting! I can't wait! sorry again, to be late.


	4. Tea and Sugar

**Tea and sugar**

Gene was sitting down on the couch, when Monk walked in, and Mai was busying herself in the kitchen. He walked to the couch and sat opposite Gene. Mai walked up behind Monk.

"Do you want some iced tea?"

"That would be lovely, Mai-chan."

Mai then continued to the kitchen to get the iced tea out and poured out into a glass. Shifting it onto the tray, she took off the boiling tea kettle. Seizing several tea cups she put them on the appropriate saucers. Then continued to pull out the assorted types of teas for the appropriate people and putting some in each cup. Grabbing a potholder she clutches the teapot and pours hot water into the cups. Slowly Mai put them onto the tray and added a sugar cup to it.

Hefting the heavy tray she walked out of the kitchen and into the first office. The curtains were pulled back and the midmorning sun was streaming into it, basking the figure at the desk. The light poured over broad shoulders and a bent head. The steady clicking of keys was a constant companion when he was in this room. As she reached the desk the clicking paused. Setting down the tray, she picked up one of the remaining cups. Setting it gently on the desk, she met eyes with the man typing. He nodded his thanks and went back to typing.

Picking up the now lighter tray, she shuffled out the door and pulled it shut with her foot quickly. Heading to the next office, she watched at her feet, trying to not trip over something. Reaching the door she glanced up and shifted the tray to open the door. The light streamed into the dark room. It covered the door right in front of her. Walking softly she went to the young boy, that was reading on the computer, heaven knows what. He peered over the laptop to glance at the brunette. She stopped at the side of his desk and set down the tray. Picking up one of two red-rimmed tea cups, she met his eyes and paused.

Setting the cup and saucer down gently, she picked up the tray and headed out. Hearing a soft scrape of chair on floor, she mentally shook her head. He could and would do what he wanted, when he wanted. Pushing the door open with her shoulder she went outside to finish the short trip. Walking past Gene, dodging the hand that flashed into view. She sat next to the Monk and set down the tray. Picking up the cup with the red rim, she focused on the warmth of the cup, not noticing anything that happened. Thinking about what has happened in past few days and the chaos she had to deal with.

She jumped at the sharp, quick thump that came from the office that she left minutes ago. She looked around and noticed that Gene and Naru were gone. She glanced at the monk and he shrugged.

~*~

Gene watched Mai walk out of the room and followed her with his eyes.

"Wooo-who look at _that! _That's what I'm _talkin'_ 'bout."

"Young man did you just say that?"

The monk was bright red, with a confused look on his face. A clatter in the kitchen caught his attention. Then he turned back to Gene, who at the time, was grinning.

"Boy. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'd pray for mercy, if I were you."

By this time Mai had come out of the kitchen and headed into Lin's office. Monk continued to look at Gene with a face that said are-you-insane? Gene on the other hand just leaned back. Waiting for the time to act. Gene watched as Mai came out of Lin's office and went into Naru's. No, now isn't the time, not yet anyways. He listened as the footsteps went farther, and then paused for a minute. The footfalls continued and paused again for a chair to clatter. The footsteps double, slowly getting closer. Now was the perfect time. He spoke, startling the Monk.

"You can't deny what's true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mai of course. Who else? Though, Bou-san, you are lovely. Can I get your number? But, I must say she is WOW!"

Mai opened the door of the office and walked out with Naru behind her. She kept walking while Naru stopped outside his door. Mai walked past Gene and his hand shot out, looking like he was trying to grope her. She swayed out of reach, and continued walking. Her eyes were in a glaze of deep thought. She set down the tray and took up a red-rimmed cup.

"I mean, I'd hit that."

Gene's eyes flickered to Naru and saw he was watching Gene's next move. Quickly he looked back at Mai. Running his eyes up and down to look although he was checking her out. Daring a glance back at Naru, he saw him bristle and glare.

"Gene can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Do I hafta ?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Gene."

Naru disappeared into his office cutting off what Gene would have said. He stood and followed Naru out of the room into the dark office. The curtains pulled in front of the windows. On the desk the laptop was shut and the tea still steaming. White smoke rosed and curled, floating away from the cup. Naru was at the desk, slightly behind it . Gene walked towards his brother, wondering what to do next.

His brother turned towards Gene, a hand beckoning him closer. He moves towards Naru, Naru's hand clasp his brother's shoulder. Their eyes meet in an obsidian gaze. One searching, the other just looking. Cold eyes narrow and his head moves closer. Gene felt his breath on his ear.

"You can't have her. Nor me, for that matter." he whispers.

A soft hand creeps up from Gene's right shoulder opposite side of where his head is. It firmly grasps the base of his neck, causing the hairs stand on end.

**WHAM! **Naru slams gene's head into his office desk, making the expensive wood shudder and shake. Naru's carefully prepared tea trembles, making ripples on it's surface. Fingers still tangled in dark hair, grip harder and yank upwards.

Leading Gene by the the hair, he pulls him out behind. , glancing, in a searching gaze, around the room. The eyes settle on the chocolate haired female, who was zoning out in the tea. Fingers slackened and the arm dropped to the side. A warm breeze passes by his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"If you don't fight for her, I'm going to win this contest like all the others. Remember? Little brother?"

Snapped out of his trance, he glares at his twin, quickly determining his next plan of action. Swiftly weaving between stretching feet and coffee tables, he soundlessly stopped in front of Mai. Gently reaching towards her, he takes the cup out of her hands and sets it on the table behind him.

Mai raises her head once she noticed that the tea cup she was staring into was gone, and replaced with an outstretched hand. Looking up she met obsidian eyes. Slipping her hand into his and pulled. Steading himself against her weight and her pulling him towards her to stand up.

Clasping her hand and gently tugging her into the open space, away from the table and couches. And turning over his shoulder he said.

"We're running some errands. Be back tonight."

Gently yanking on Mai's hand, he led her to the door. Pausing only to slip on shoes and grab a jacket for both of them. Naru slammed the door shut and pulled Mai out towards the street. Walking quickly and not seeing where they were going.

" Naru?" There was a pause as Naru hesitated before continuing.

"Naru? Where are we going?"

"To get you some food. You're spacing out, one of the normal signs of not getting enough to eat for those with a high metabolism. I'm paying."

~*~

The door slammed and Gene chuckled.

"It worked. I can't believe it actually worked."

The monk looked at the boy. Then chuckled himself.

"You are one devious young man. You could rival cupid."

"yep and I think I have an idea of who to hook up next!"

"Oh God."

"Yes?"

* * *

Gene, bringing lovers together since 1949

**A/N:** yeah I've been dead for a while, huh? Though if there are any requests for pairings let me know I want to try a different one. I'm thinking the monk and Ayako. If there is any suggestions just let me know.

This lower is an alternate dedicated by citca-kun. It's the part where Naru bangs Gene's head into the table. I love it. It just didn't fit well with the plot line I think.

"Gene, say hello to Mister Table"

"Hello Mr. Table"

"no, no. Not like that. You see, Mr. Table is not a _straight_ table. Say hello. Intimately"

*slams gene's head into desk,*

**

* * *

I seem to have lost my mind **

**if found please call 1-800-asylum **


	5. Beautiful View

**_A/N:_ Sorry this was late. I got wrapped up in all the festives and I overestimated my free time. Then break was over and everything started up with a vengeance. **

**To those who are hardcore Mai/Naru, I'm sorry but there isn't a lot in there. It's a more Houshou/Ayako. I just couldn't resist. **

** So without further delay here it is !**

**The Most Beautiful View**

* * *

Ayako knocked lightly on the office door. She opened it slightly, and peaked inside. Noticing the door open Houshou did a salute towards her. The door was yanked out of her hands, and a tall dark haired seventeen-year-old stood there grinning widely. The mirth of mischief was abundant in his eyes.

'This is not gonna end well.' Ayako thought as she put on a polite smile herself. Gene gently gripped her wrist and pulls her towards the living area. Sitting down on the couch opposite Houshou, she noticed the steaming tea on the table in front of her. 'They were expecting for me, and there is nobody else there. Something is definitely up.'

"So, what's going on? Houshou?" Ayako said as she eyed the teenage boy suspiously.

"Honestly? No clue. Gene called me here."

"OK, I think I have an idea of what's gonna happen. I'm leaving"

" NO! No, please, don't" Gene said pleading with the older lady.

"Then what do you want? Hurry up, if it's not a good excuse, I'm leaving. I have errands I need to run."

"There's a movie I've really want to see."

"What?"

" It's Wall-E, and I want to go with you guys, since Naru and Mai are busy. "

"No."

"Come _on._ It's not like it's a _date_ or anything."

"No. Absolutely not." they said in unison.

"_PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEE" _in the pause for breath they both shook their heads.

"_PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEE"_

"_PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEE"_

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"_PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEE"_

"OK, just stop." Houshou said, rubbing his aching head.

"When does this thing start. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Ayako said tapping her fingers lightly on the wooden table.

"Well.... There one in about 20 minutes. If we leave now we can make it as the previews start."

"You _did_ have this all planned out, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Gene said with a bright, oblivious smile.

They gathered up their coats and shuffled to the large black van that was parked out front. Houshou and Ayako looked at each other, silently asking that it was their vehicle. They turned to Gene as he jingled his key ring that belonged to the big black vehicle and laugh malevolently. They turned again to give the no-way-in-hell look. Gene walked towards them and opened the back door to the vehicle. Ushering them into the vehicle with the hand holding the keys, he caught Houshou's eyes and winked mischievously.

The ride to the theater was awful. Gene was driving in the most reckless manner, they both were holding on to the car seats for dear life. He sang the silly camp songs and jerked the wheel this way and that way in time to his singing.

As soon as they came to a stop they stumbled out the door and was thanking their own Gods that they made it there in one piece. As they were making mental notes never to let Gene drive again, he came out, looked at them and started laughing.

"You'd think that you've never rode in a car before. It's not that scary."

"Are you _insane?_"

"Hey, I'm not legally insane until three doctors or a judge says I am." He said with a pout.

With a shake of his head Houshou turned and started walking to the theater. Ayako quickly followed, humming a short and repetitive tune. Gene, the last one to follow, chuckled slightly as he saw Houshou pause slightly to let Ayako catch up. This was gonna be a hoot. He just _loved _to hook people together. Quickly he pushed through the ticket counter to get them into the theater.

"Pick out a spot for us. I get the refreshments." He said with a smirk.

Sighing Houshou gently dragged away Ayako before she could slap him. The teenager was starting to grate on her nerves. She wasn't in the mood to play games and be set up. Definitely not with the one guy she had an affectionate spot for. She refused to call it a crush. Crushes were things teenagers got. Mai for one, had one. No way would she fall to be blatant with her feelings for him. He was nothing more than a smooth talking player.

The theater was relatively empty except the couple in the back that was obviously making out and just came to do so. He led her to the middle of the theater, middle of the row. He sat down and lightly tugged at her hand to get her to plop down next to him.

After a few minutes, the previews started up. These included a gore-y slasher film. Some totally sugary sweet romance, and several detective movies. Apparently it was detective season. Ayako wondered absently if it would help them do their jobs any easier. Her _side_ job. She highly doubted that it would interfere at all with being a doctor. If it had an affect she couldn't see the correlation.

As the movie started, The previews came and passed. The actual movie started. Houshou started to chuckle. Seeing Ayako's quizzical look, he started to explain what caused this humor.

"Can you believe that the world could get to this point? It's positively ridiculous."

"Like Hell it is. With the way we are, the world will be like this in a century."

A while into the movie, He leaned over slightly to whisper an apology. The silence between them was as the Antarctic. She shook her head, sighing. She wasn't really mad. Frustrated, perhaps. But not mad.

**Meantime **

Gene walked towards the concession counter, he paused as he saw Houshou leading Ayako to the theater. Grinning to himself, he continued the walk to the counter. A tall figure had their back turned. The uniform hat somewhat hiding the short brown hair pulled messily into clips. The figure turned and greeted him with a lazy smile. Piercing blue eyes slowly evaluated the tall teen. Upon finishing the look-over favorably, the eyes met the recipient's.

"Hey~! Whatcha's name, Cutie?"

"Robin, how 'bout you, handsome?" the tenor said in reply.

* * *

*~*

"That was surprisingly cute."Ayako said once they were out of the theater. They continued out to the main lobby. Ayako tugged at Houshou's arm. Silently she pointed over to the concession counter. A couple that included a familiar dark haired teen. She chuckled and at the odd look she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I wonder if Gene knows that he's talking to is a _he."_

"Sure he does. Don't worry about it."

"What a cute view. They're adorable."

" The most beautiful view is the one I share with you."

"Stop. Just stop. I'm not gonna stand for another one of your antics. You fooled with my heart too much already." She said with a turn. Hand raising to cover her face, now stained with tears falling. It seemed odd that she was acting this way. She didn't mean to say it, but now that it was out, there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Ayako..." Houshou said trying to find someway to make it sound sincere. This was before seeing her shoulders shake with the soft sobs and sniffles. He stepped closer, trying to get Ayako to turn around to face him.

"No! Just leave me alone." She blindly swatted at him, trying at the same time to hide her face away from him. Houshou enveloped Ayako in a soft embrace. One of the ones that you could break away if you really wanted to, but you almost never did. A soft sob, followed by a hick-up was smothered in his shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes. Neither wanting to break the comfortable silence.

~*~

* * *

Ayako tapped Houshou's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Look."

Across the theater plaza was A tall obsidian haired 19-year-old and a small brunette. The boy was slightly smirking and chuckled at the brunette. She, in turn, turned a deeper red and stared at the ground she was walking on. The adults could see that the hands of the new found couple were intertwined. The brunette proceeded to drag her boyfriend to the game arcade to beat him at a racing game. She chuckled at his new stormy mood and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

After this sign of affection she turned and spotted the older couple. Her cheeks flamed to scarlet and she murmured to her boyfriend in the ear, flustered. He reassured her and led her outside of the theater to his car. Houshou chuckled and threw a knowing glance over his shoulder to his own _special _someone.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**The next chapter may not be connected to this story. I believe that it's a one-shot, it may be a two-shot. But if it's what i'm thinking of then the previous chapters can be connected, but doesn't have to. **

So while writing this chapter, my mind, like always, got off task. And it skipped to the end of the little event. It involved the monk and Naru after they got back from their respective dates. I can just see it now. The monk and Naru talking and the monk is pestering Naru about how he asked Mai out officially. It would probably go something like this:

"So which approach did you use? The fallen angel approach? The Tennessee approach?" The monk asked.

"No, I asked her to dinner, jackass."

Now that I think about it, it might just pop up later. Hmmmmm. This should be fun!

FYI: for any watching the reincarnation story. It's getting there, but I'm swamped. The hells of real life. Damn it. It's about halfway done.


	6. A Sweet Surprise

**A Sweet Surprise **

**A/N: Just FYI this is not connected to any previous stories, but they could be. Depending on how you look at it. It's back to Mai/Naru!**

* * *

Mai sat nervously in the office. She had two cups of cooling tea in front of her. Nobody was back from the lunch break yet and the office was unusually quiet. There was no sound of typing or demands of tea. Her nerves fluttered and buzzed.

She waited, with wringing hands, for Naru to return. She sighed and pulled off the ring on her left hand, inspecting it closely. It was a stunning Claddagh. The heart was a ruby and the crown was lined with small diamonds. She could remember the day that she received it. Naru handed it silently to her. She opened her mouth to tell Naru that it was too showy and expensive for her. He effectively shushed her with a kiss. Meanwhile he took the ring and slipped it on her finger, the heart pointing out.

Pulled from her memories by the sound of a door, her stomach flopped nervously. The rustle of a coat followed by two soft plops. Light steps weaved their way behind her. The footsteps stopped behind her. A slender, but masculine hand took the ring and slipped it back on her hand. The heart pointed back at her. A soft kiss met her cheek. A pause followed as obsidian eyes surveyed the room and paused slightly on the cool cups of tea.

"Mai? What's wrong?" The voiced laced with concerned breathed into her ear.

"Could you please sit down."

Her voice was soft and shook slightly. He moved to the seat across from her. He moved fluently and searched her face as he sat. Picking up of cold tea he took a sip. He sat it back down as if it wasn't cold. His eyes never left her face. His hands folded across his knees. He waited for her to talk. His patience wore thin and he spoke up.

"Mai--"

"Naru, I'm pregnant."

Her hands wrapped around the middle. Carmel eyes looked up to meet obsidian. Her cheeks were flushed. She glanced away and glanced back at his shocked eyes. Her mind flashed back to her doctor telling her the same thing. Her mind overlapped in confusion and worry.

"I'm pregnant." This it was said with more conviction and a note of disbelief.

_**A/N**_**: **

**The Claddagh: **

**Left hand: The tip of the heart pointed away is engagement. **

**The tip of the heart pointed inward is marriage.**

**It's an Irish kind of tradition. **

**The Second part of this is up! Woot!**

**So I just kind of wrote this in my spare time. It popped into my head when I was thinking about the meaning of my title. Nwa- ha ha! It gave me a bit of thinking time for my MTNN story ****Reincarnation****. It's a bonus for any of the fans who also read this. And this was plain chuckle-worthy. **


	7. Falling

_**If I should fall......**_

Mai walked up a set of stairs. Pausing slightly before the window, she looked out. The rain was coming down steadily, The scenery took on a misty, ethereal feel. A few girls walked passed her, talking animated about the "new guy", Poor Thing. He got swamped with girls on the first day. It hadn't lessened much in the past week. In fact, it got worse. In a few days he would start dating some stupid bimbo, like all of those types of men. She might not be the smartest kid there, but those girls made her look like a genius.

Mai sighed and headed up the stairs again. She passed the third floor and continued to the roof. Even with the rain, it was the best place to collect one's thoughts. It was normally quiet and very few people came up there. Often it was locked and the school's gang met up there. Mai had a strange treaty with them. She would write up all the school drama that came her way and they would leave her alone.

As she emerged from the stairwell, the wind blew against her, rattling the door. The gang leader was standing on the far end, smoking. His hair was drenched and his shirt was draped over the railing. He turned at the noise of the door and acknowledge her with a nod. Slowly, he turned back to the people on the ground. She, on the other hand, walked to the railing, watching the clouds float by. Her shirt was slowly dampened and her hair started to drip.

When the rain became heavier she headed to the stairs. Heading down said stairs she passed a petite guy. His blond hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, his ears pierced twice. He nodded to her and she nodded back, trying to recall his name. The school was eerily quiet. Most students had left or was at the respective clubs/sports.

Her steps echoed in the empty stairwell. The shoes occasionally slipping from the rain.A sound of footsteps that didn't belong to her interrupted her thoughts. The sound of a pair of footsteps grew louder. They were steady and light. The person of those footsteps came in view. He was a tall teen with straight black hair. His eyes were the same dark shade, they were calculating and sharp. They were as captivating as they were cold. Her foot hit the edge of the step, and slid forwards. Her body tilted down, and she broke eye contact, focusing on not accidentally killing her was a woosh of wind and she stopped moving. She wasn't in pain and she was surrounded by something warm.

As she focused, she realized that the warmth was coming from two sturdy arms. Her left shoulder ended up in the crook of his left elbow. She was bent, where her legs were several steps up and her upper body was down in the guy's arms. Once she was oriented, she looked up at her rescuer. He looked at her with a slight smirk. His dark eyes gained warmth and she noticed there were streaks of gold in them.

A blush was painted across her cheeks, turning them a vibrant red. She looked away, her embarrassment growing by the minute. He straighten her up and bent to pick up her small bag. Silently, he handed it back to her. His smirk turned to a look of great amusement. As he spoke, she realized his tenor was the same as the new guy's. As it registered that he was talking to her, she snapped back to reality.

"Well, I do say. An angel has fallen from heaven. I hope you're not hurt from your descent."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but fall for you."

"Come then, dear Angel, let me introduce you to the wonders of tea."

He turned back to her and offered his hand, speaking as he saw the confusion in her eyes. "I wouldn't want you to fall again."

…_**Will you catch me?**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

**Popped into my head. This is obviously an AU. Sorry, both Naru and Mai are OOC. Yes that was Naru, shocker that he could be such a smooth talker. If enough people want, I can make a part two for the Sweet Surprise chapter. Any prompts are welcomed.**

**If anyone is following Reincarnation, the next chapter is in the process of being typed up. I should have it posted in the next two weeks. So sorry that the updates are taking so long. **

**Next chapter hint: "Naru, green really isn't your color" **


	8. A Sweet Delight

**A/N: This is the long awaited part deux for the Sweet Surprise chapter. But, you're smart. I bet you already had it figured out. The title does kinda give it away. It suits, I think though. Enjoy, My dear readers. **

**A Sweet Delight **

Naru waited outside the door to the room. He paced back and forth, wearing a path like so many before him. He had been unusually late for the appointment and she was going to give him hell. He heard her soft melodious voice through the door, unable to make out the precise words. It was followed by another female voice, presumably the doctor's. The voices continued back and forth like a fast ping-pong game.

She was halfway through the second trimester. Her mood swung like a pendulum. She went from affectionate to touchy. He still couldn't get over it, they were only married for about a year now. He stopped right by the door, trying to make out the conversation within.

Thoughts flooded his mind as he stood there. One in particular stood out against them all. He came back to the mostly empty office. Opening the door, he saw Mai sitting there, barely moving. He shrugged out of his coat and put it on the rack. His shoes soon followed. He walked towards her, keeping his eyes trained on her. Her hair had grown several inches since she had joined the 'crew'. When he was right behind her, he slipped his arms around her. His hand taking her wedding ring that she was fiddling with and slipping it back on her left hand. He softly kissed her cheek in a silent greeting.

Her voice shook as she spoke, directing him gently to the seat across from her. He noticed the now cool cups of tea in front of them. He could just barely see the last tendrils of steam come off the cup. He sipped the cool tea and set it back down. He leaned forwards clasping his hands across his knees, all the while studying his wife's twisted face. Her hands were being rung and twisted.

He sighed softly. Then started to speak, tired of the silence stretching between them.

"Mai-"

"Naru, I'm pregnant." her voice was soft and held worry and fear. Her arms were wrapped protectively across her stomach. She, then, spoke again, her eyes looking to the past. This time her voice held more conviction, but a touch of disbelief.

The weight of her words sunk in quickly. Like a domino, it triggered a chain of several events. He stood up and walked right to the bathroom. He could taste the nausea and it cleared his stomach of his previous lunch. He shook as all his worry and fear took form in the vomiting.

As he came up for air, he turned and saw her standing in the door way. Anger rolled in waves. She was like a vengeful goddess, one who could rival Kali. She had her hands on her hips and feet solidly apart. She was prepared for battle. Her voice was low and shook with barely contained rage and disgust.

"Don't you dare. I'm having this kid, and it's half you're damn fault too, buddy."

She stood there watching him. He got up and cleaned up his mess. He led her out to the main area. His arms slid around her, hands resting protectively on her stomach. He held her like that for several minutes. She in turned slowly relaxed, the tension leaving her slumped against him. He bent over speaking low in her ear, his arms tightening slightly as he spoke.

"You are _mine. _This is just another reason to keep you with me."

_**A/N:**_** you know Naru would be very possessive of her. I couldn't help it. And apparently, the puking has happened with my family, the pregnant lady there got **_**really**_** ticked off. It's been way too long for the update. I apologized my little readers. I do love you, but real life is back with a vengeance. **

**And for anyone who isn't a nerd(which is a good thing) like me, Kali is a Hindu goddess of dance and distruction. Please if anyone disagrees and actually knows for a fact that I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. I enjoy having the correct information. **

**Any suggestions, any prompts, or criticisms are welcome. **

**See the button at the bottom of the screen? I like that button, don't you?**


	9. Perfect Sense

**Perfect Sense**

_A/N:_

Yes I'm back! After months of nothing, you get something that translate for about three pages in Word. One of my longer ones for this one. Got out of my Writer's Block, so I'm estastic. Really Bouncing Off the Walls variety.

* * *

Mai was in the little kitchenette, humming a song. Her hands flew with speed, preparing tea of three different flavors, Ice tea, and putting chocolate chip cookies into the oven. Next to her talking animatedly was Gene. He leaned against the counter with ease, no discomfort could be found in his stance.

The door opened to an office, a tall young man emerged. His steps were graceful and feline. These footsteps, as quiet as they were, were heard by the identical of the young man. The identical leaned towards Mai, taking one of her hands in his, whispering something to her. The identical's eyes kept flickering towards Naru, smirking as he leaned in closer. His words causing Mai to get a light dusted pink over her cheeks.

Naru paused in the archway, watching the scene. Gene said something to Mai, causing her to shake her head. He said something else, still too quiet to tell, and Mai closed her eyes with her cheeks going a deeper shade of pink. Gene stuck his finger in the bowl of cookie dough scooping out a small chunk onto his finger. He spoke again and Mai opened her mouth, eyes still shut. Gene carefully popped the chunk of dough into her mouth, chuckling at Mai's soft flustered remarks.

Naru stood still, watching as Gene leaned forward, one of his hands slipping from her shoulder to her wrist. Naru decided then that he would not let anyone, let alone his scheming brother, touch _his_ assistant. Gripping Gene by the wrist, he pulled him off of Mai, twisting his arm painfully behind him.

"Mercy. Mercy. _See_ Mai-chan, Naru-chuu _does_ care for you. Ow! _Mercy._"

"Keep your hands _off_ of _my_ assistant, Gene."

Mai fluttered around nervously, being almost oblivious to the conversation taking place about her. Naru and Gene stayed frozen in place for several moments, eyes locked and unwavering. Gene's grin grew into something that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

He shifted and the front door opened. A tall, blond man walked through the door and curled around to the kitchenette. He took one look at he scene, Naru with Gene's arm twisted behind his back and Mai standing beside them facing the monk, and raised one eyebrow. He shook his head, allowing a few soft chuckles escape. The clicking of heels soon followed, curving to trace the monk's path. The voice of the red headed priestess sounded as the owner came into view.

"What _are _you chuckling at _now_?"

She walked into the kitchenette stopping beside the monk. Her hands wound around the monks, curling upwards to clasp his. She stood still a moment, taking in the scene that stood before her. She sighed and shook her head. Teenagers. What could you do?

Naru slowly straightened up, pulling Gene up with him. Naru released Gene's wrist, watching him as he rubbed his sore wrist. Naru stepped away from his brother, moving closer to Mai. She glanced at him, worry still etched into her face. His arm curled close to her waist, hovering just above her skin. She glanced up, her eyes questioning his actions. He looked down at her, a slight smirk flickered onto his face.

As fate would have it, another door opened. This time it was to a small office, which belonged to the Chinese man. He, following to the source of the commotion, joined in the questioning looks to the teens. So now, with most of the adults that they all knew watching them, awaiting an explanation, the teens exchanged glances.

A look passed from Naru to Mai and back again. She slightly shook her head, he in return raised an eyebrow, questioning. She in response smiled. Gene, watching this exchange between his brother and Mai, leaned back, a smirk floating over his lips. Naru faced the Chinese man, letting a command leave his lips before he turned back to Mai.

"Lin, watch the office. We have errands that we have to tend to."

As they walked out of the office building, the sky, which started as a bleak cloudy sky, became more of a rainy, thunderstorm sort of sky. Gene, behind the couple who stood for several minutes under the overhang, opened a big couple's umbrella and handed it to his brother. He then opened one for himself, following the couple down the street. They passed several people ducking into stores for cover and others dashing down the street to get to their destination. Gene could barely see his brother's guiding hand on Mai's waist, leading her into a small café.

They were seated by the window. Ironically, the table had three chairs. Mai and Naru were seated across from each other. Gene walked in, hands in his pockets and umbrella abandoned, walking with a lazy arrogance. He waved off the waiter hesitating to seat him, heading towards the table his brother was at. Naru and Mai were in a deep conversation. One that had Mai huffing and tapping her nails, waiting to get a word in inch-wise. Naru sighed shaking his head, she was just being way too difficult. He presumed that his brother set up the scene and although he wouldn't admit, not aloud anyways, he was jealous. His brother had an easy way of talking to people. He made them like him, with his crazy humor and charisma. The scene of him flirting with Mai did not make anything better. He was the one Mai dreamed of, not Naru. She was just mistaking what she felt for Gene for him. It wasn't fair. The way she acted sometimes, it gave him hope, only to be crushed again when she was around Gene.

As if thinking of him, Gene sat down in the free seat, leaning backwards to access the situation he had to use to finish his plan. He let his fingers 'walk' over to Mai, His hand softly caressing the top of her hand. Naru's head snapped to Gene, first to his hand then to his face, trying to calculate just what was bouncing around in his brother's head. Naru's own hand clasped his brother's wrist for the second time that day.

"Mai, give a minute."

"But, Naru..."

"_Mai._"

With that the girl stood up and walked towards the back of the shop. She disappeared in a back hallway. Naru returned his attentions to his brother, now sure that Mai would not over hear the two of them. Gene leaned back in his chair, tipping it slightly. He watched his brother as Naru's gaze f0llowed Mai . Waiting till Naru's gaze was back on him, he spoke.

" Come now, little brother. You still haven't told her. I'm gonna win this contest, you know."

"I won't let you have her, Gene. And I won't let you provoke me into doing anything. "

At his words his hands clasped tightly, knuckles turning a pearl white. Gene watching his brother closely, thought _That's where you're wrong, little brother. I already have provoked you. Now it's to get to the reaction. _Gene settled his chair back to have all four of the legs on the floor. He fluidly got up and sauntered to the counter in the back of the restaurant. He leaned towards the girl behind the counter and offered a nice, well used pick-up line.

* * *

While Naru watched his brother strut away, he wondered, pondered really, how to tell Mai without really _telling_ her. Ironically, he was nervous. This wasn't really the first time that he's dated, just one that actually mattered to him. Mai came back with a confused look on her face. She pointed to Gene and Naru shook his head. _He's no worry right now. He's on his own for now._ She sat there watching him, while he tried to get his thoughts and feelings together. His hands would wring, if he was the hand-wringing sort. This was not going to work. He was _Naru_ for pity's sake. Naru did not get nervous, over _anything._

"Mai, you see, I've been contemplating lately-"

"Naru. Will you go out with me?"

Her question was phrased like one, but more stated like a command. Her eyes were trained on his face and his response. She sat there with her hands clasped on the table. She was there unflinching. He was kinda caught off guard by her directness. She was showing a commanding side of her and he wasn't sure if he found it attractive or frustrating. It wasn't meant for him to be beaten by anything by a girl, as sexist as that is. She was just acting so much in the western hemisphere influence that was different than he was use to. The women like her were suppose to be more docile and feminine. It was, well, shocking.

* * *

Gene saw Naru face freeze into a shocked expression. One would think that he would know that Mai won't wait forever and she is strong when she wants to be. He spoke after a while, if Gene was any better at reading lips he could at least tell what his brother was talking about, unfortunately what he got was similar to "I want chickens to nest in my office chair while I nap on the bench in central park." And as interesting as that interpretation of the conversation was, he doubted that that was correct.

"Hey Sugar, what's the problem? You know those kids?"

Genes attentions returned to the slender redhead. She tilted her head slightly, waiting for him to respond. She probably won't get the answer that she was expecting. Where was the fun in the expected? She leaned toward him as he gave her a slow widening grin.

"When do you get off work, Darlin'?"

She chuckled and held up one finger. She walked around to the back, untying the apron on her way. Her hips swung slightly, the light skirt following her movements. Gene turned his eyes back to the table by the door when the redhead walked out of view. His brother was standing up, offering his hand to Mai, who took it with a bright smile on her face. The both headed towards the door, and they walked out the door, Mai with her free had waved Gene on with a wink. He returned the gesture, unsure if she saw as his brother pulled her closer to him, using the joined hands to draw her nearer.

"So, you do know them. Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

"Putting them together was just perfect sense."

* * *

_A/N:_

Was it me, or did it seem like there was a bit of genuine Gene/Mai ? Before the pain of having an arm twisted behind his back settled in. And yes, I have decided to throw some Aya/Hou in there. I think that they're awfully cute.

Now Gene has shown some of the narcissistic side of the family gene pool. And I have to admit, folks, it was going to happen sometime. Seeing how they are twins, some things rub off on each other and yes I know a pair of twins that that has happened to. And Naru gets _nervous_. That in itself is gold. Almost better than making people think I put him in a pink frilly apron and had him cooking. Then beaten to the punch by his crush, that's even better.

And for those who will be 'rarr' with me on the last bit, I'm going with ( and Naru for that matter ) the stereotypical Japanese women, the Yamato Nadeshiko, who can be very powerful if done properly, they just aren't normally.

And you will never know what happens with the redhead and Gene. Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnnn. Oh well. And as you can probably tell, each paragraph here turns to a thought that has occurred during the writing process. Just makes a bit more sense that way. I do believe this was a prompt by someone, I just can't find who. So here's a shout out, I'm sure, even if I'm not sure of the person's name, they know who they are (Please remember that the prompt was submitted back in like april).

**Any prompts are totally welcomed.** I need a bit of a push, since I'm just coming out of a writer's block, and I apologize my duckies for my tardiness. Feel like I'm back in English class with those high school teachers watching over my shoulders. Ick.


	10. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**_Cold Hands, Warm Heart._**

This was one of the few times that the young catholic priest came to the office of his own accord. Half the time he was there he was dragged there to discuss the case they were working on or the end of the case. This wasn't because he had another case, or was checking in. No, he had a feeling he may want to go to the office. There was gonna be an event that he wouldn't want to miss.

The office was loud and full of life as John walked into the office. The commotion paused for a moment when he entered. Mai standing by the sitting area, turned toward him first, pausing in following the on-going argument between the Ayako and Houshou. The couple, as they have now become, continued at it, barely pausing for a breath, let alone to notice someone who as irrelevant. Naru, sat on John's right side, facing the door to his personal office. He turned to look at the priest slightly after Mai. Mai, smiled and walked towards his direction and headed to the little kitchenette. The sound of the stove accompanied her departure soon after.

John moved to sit across Naru, avoiding the couple right before the little collection of seats. They were now winding down, Houshou paused to speak quietly to Ayako, she in turn looked to John and nodded a small greeting. They resigned to sit facing the door to the main office.

Mai soon came out with several steaming cups of tea and a glass of iced tea. She handed out the drinks, pausing to take a cup to Lin, who was still in his own office. She came back handing a cup of hot tea directly to each person at the sitting area. Ayako reached out to receive her delicate cup of china. Ayako's hands brushed against Mai's.

"Mai, are you alright? Your hands are cold"

She looked startled for a moment. She pressed a small hand to her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess they are cold. They're normally like that. I don't even notice anymore."

As Mai sat down, John thought of an old saying that his parents use to tell him. He chuckled softly, drawing the attention of his companions.

"My parents use to say to me when someone exclaimed about cold hands 'cold hands, warm heart'."

The conversation drew upon that for several minutes, but several of the people talking failed to see a small detail coming from that statement. John, however, did not. He saw when Naru drew Mai's hands into his own, warming them up to a normal human temperature. He did not noticed the small smile that was exchanged as they kept one hand holding the other's.

_**A/N**_**: Hello my little ones. Been a tad bit overloaded but this came floating down the lily pond. Felt like I shouldn't ignore what I'm given. It actually was something I heard a lot, partially because my hands get naturally cold. **

**Any prompts are welcome with open arms.**


End file.
